The Ten Reasons Why
by thesquiglet
Summary: Eric has always had a soft spot for the intelligence anylast and wants to explain how he feels to her. He has a list written down about everything he loves about her with full intentions to give it to her. Will he? Will Nell respond? It's a Neric one-shot full of cuteness. Un beta'd :)


**AN: It is meeeeeeee! I'm back and with a very new, shiny fanfic :). This took me a little while and I am still planning to update my other two fanfics this coming week but this got stuck firmly in my head. Yes a new fandom after my exams before Easter was just what the doctor ordered...or rather friend as he got me onto it, I'm on the 3rd season already. I'm blaming it on him...but I love it really. And actually I'm going to dedicate one or two of my 'drabbles' to him because he is legit always there for me and has been since I met him almost three years ago on the course and I have really never thanked him properly so here we go;**

**To the guy who I call many names such as Deeks and jerk and evil bloke - thank you for keeping up with my many ramblings, love for fictional boys along with me showing pictures of those characters, my constant messages about the day or 'ships'and then my oddity deep ramblings after midnight. I can never thank you enough for the help :). For you - idiot ;) (because I know much you and I love this ship, well I do) :). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fictional characters or the show, they belong to the cast and creators but man do I dream that I do...and that it was all real...**

**Enjoy guys!**

Eric played with the paper in his hand and after ten minutes of picking up and putting it back down again finally placed it in his pocket, today just wasn't the right time to tell her. When she got there almost noticed and he almost blushed at what would have happened if she'd asked to see it.

After being given a case and finding out some important information relevant to the victim Eric ran downstairs to inform Callen and Sam leaving Nell up in Ops alone…with a piece of paper neatly folded on Eric's desk. Without even thinking about it knowing they didn't keep much secret from each other she gathered up enough courage to answer it. When she read the message she was pleasantly surprised and at the end had tears in her eyes. Here is what he wrote;

_1: She finishes my sentences or says the same thing at the same time as me and while I didn't like it at first, I've gotten used to it, love it and wouldn't change it for the world._

_2: She always surprises me with the depth and level of her intelligence._

_3: Her eyes, I get lost in them every single day._

_4: Her undercover skills because have you seen them?_

_5: Her love and need to be with her family even though she can't see them in person much._

_6: Her love for the team and for us all to be okay whenever we're out on a mission._

_7: The way she can make me laugh even when I'm not having a great day._

_8: The fact she shares her food with me. People used to just take mine._

_9: Even though I got afraid she would judge me for my nerd values, shows, action figurines and conventions, she lets me talk about it freely and seems to actually enjoy me speaking about something I love._

_10: The cheesiest thing I never thought I would say about anyone ever – Her. _

* * *

Nell clearly being affected by this fact pulled out a sheet of paper herself and started writing out something for her partner to see when he got back. 5 minutes passed and Nell sat there with a satisfied face then Eric entered back in a little confused to see two pieces of neatly folded paper when he'd only written one down. Hesitantly he opened the one he knew he hadn't written as it was placed with a sticky note to his computer. His eyes widened at the title then looked to his partner then back again to properly read it. Here is what she wrote;

The Ten Reasons Why I Love_ Eric_:

_1: He thinks I haven't seen his list about why he loves me written two weeks ago and whenever I start to see it or he says something to do with it accidentally, he stammers and blushes. I think it's quite sweet so I wrote this for him. This morning he sent me flowers pretending it wasn't from him, he's the only one I told about how much I love being sent flowers._

_2: He's my partner and challenges me on an intellectual and also very silly level. Most usually only had the silly side._

_3: His eyes. They're a different shade to mine and hold all different sorts of qualities and emotions all at the same time and then only one when his mind is set to something._

_4: The way he talks about his findings to Callen and Sam when in a case with eagerness. It's his drive, his passion._

_5: Even though he thinks he's wasting my time because he believes he's boring me when he asks about my day or evening, I feel much better for it and also am grateful he cares so much. That one time I said someone had tried to come on to me without permission and he heard, he was in a mad rage for a week and pressed charges because I knew what his face was. I felt that was actually really sweet and had never had that concern from someone before._

_6: I love to hear about how much of a nerd he really is, conventions, action figurines and all. He thinks he bores me. I'm instead fascinated and never want him to stop because it means so much to him._

_7: His love for our team and how he also worries about the others when they're in trouble._

_8: Even though he barely converses with his family, he forgives them each time for not calling and stays on the phone for half the night filling them in on everything._

_9: Once I got scared over something for which I can't remember but we were asleep in Ops at her computers and I had a nightmare but he noticed me shaking and muttering and got so worried for me that he gently shook me and when I awoke asked me with such concerned eyes if I was okay and then when I went back to sleep tossed an arm over me as a form of protection. I never forgot that and I don't think I ever will._

_10: I love him for him. I'm glad he'll never change. _

* * *

Eric folded it back down smoothing it as he did so then turned to the other side to see a smiling, devious grin the woman held. He in turn gave her his signature smile which he reserved only for her and had been about to talk when she interrupted him.

"I know it's rushed and the ink could have smudged a little but you did something so…you, I couldn't help but return the favour. The fact that you meant it means something so much more to me. What I'm trying to say is…..thank you"

"You're welcome Nell" He said as he pulled her in for a tight hug and pecked her cheek before Callen walked in clearing his throat and they pulled away. Throughout every case they'd had so far neither agent lost those sheets of paper as they held it most dear to them and what their relationship held. Kensi had said to Deeks it was a 'sickening case of true affection' and he after laughing at the phrase agreed to it for days to come.


End file.
